Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style
by Hime Pisa
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style is going to follow the Fushigi Yuugi's plot, which means Sakura doesn't know Syaoran or anybody else yet. S+S and E+T. Please read and review!
1. The Girl of The Legend

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. This fic is going to follow the Fushigi Yuugi's plot, which means Sakura doesn't know Syaoran yet or anybody else, except for Meiling. I believe that Sakura and Tomoyo should not be enemies, but I like Meiling and all, but she has to be Yui (maybe not that evil, maybe). I might change what happens, but overall, it's going to be the same as Fushigi Yuugi's plot. Most of the seishi will be the same except for Tamahome (of course), Nuriko, Hotohori, maybe Tasuki, and maybe Chichiri. Tell me what you think in the review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl of The Legend  
  
  
  
"This is a story about a girl who got the Seven Seishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power and made her wishes come true. The story, itself, is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it, will receive this power. As soon the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin."  
  
"Hoe? Where am I? It is this dream again. Who are you? What does this all mean?" asked Sakura in her dream. "Sakura, can you answer this question for me? Sakura?" asked Ms. Mackenzie. "Hoe?" asked Sakura. Sakura looks around and found out that she was daydreaming again in class. "Hoe?! I'm so sorry Ms. Mackenzie."  
  
"Sakura, what did you dream about in class today?" asked Sakura best friend, Meiling. "I'm not sure. It was the same dream. When I was in this place and I saw a boy with the character of an ogre on his forehead." "Oh," nod Meiling. "Sakura, can you come with me to The National Library today?" "Sure, I love to." Sakura and Meiling went on a train to The National Library.  
  
"Sakura, wait here. I just need to return a book." "Ok." Sakura then walk to a juice vending machine. Sakura was trying to get a coin in her pocket, but she drops it. As she was going to pick it up, a red phoenix appeared, leading her up into a room indicating that important documents are inside. As curiosity overwhelms her, Sakura open the door, only to be stop by Meiling. "Sakura, what are you doing in here?" "I saw a red bird, which look like a phoenix, so I came up here." "Oh, but why would a red phoenix be in a place like this?" Then a book fell to the ground near them.  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky," said Meiling. "It's an ancient Chinese novel." "Hoe? Chinese novel?" Meiling begin reading The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky. "Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door of another world." Meiling flip the page and Sakura recognized the red phoenix she saw, on the page. Meiling continue to read. "This is a story about a girl who got the Seven Seishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power...and made her wishes come true. The story, itself, is an incantation. Those who finish reading it,...shall receive the power. As soon as the page is turned, ...the story will become the truth and begin." Sakura and Meiling quickly look at each other and asked, "What does this suppose to mean?" A red light appears from the book and the red phoenix transport Sakura and Meiling to what appears like ancient China.  
  
Sakura and Meiling woke up and wonder if this is ancient China or not. Meiling then get captured by a gang of slaves. "Sakura, help me!" "Meiling!" "This one's good. If we sell her, she'll bring good money," said one of the slaves. Sakura quickly got out her cards and staff. "Windy, save Meiling!" Windy wrap around the gang of slaves, which cause them to let Meiling go, and then Windy carry Meiling back to Sakura. Then out of nowhere, a boy with the character of an ogre on his forehead fought with the gang of slaves. "The boy with the ogre on his forehead...like in my dream. Hoe? What is going on?" asked Sakura in her head. After the boy beat up the gang of slaves, he just glared at Sakura and Meiling and left. Meiling was shocked at his behavior and ran up to him, but a red light appeared and she was transported back to the room. "Meiling!"   
  
"Sakura? Where are you, Sakura?!" asked Meiling searching around the room for Sakura. Meiling then found the book and start to read it. "The girl saved her best friend from the gang of slaves, then...a boy, with the character of the ogre on his forehead, appeared. He helped them." Meiling remember the boy with the character of the ogre on his forehead and realized that what's happening in the book is happening to her and Sakura.  
  
"The girl tried to find the boy to help her. She went to a city by using her fly card." While Sakura was flying, she figured out that she is in ancient China and probably in the book. She then saw the boy with the character of the ogre in the city, but when she came, she lost him.  
  
"Hoe? Where could he be?" Sakura then walked into an alley, where there is another gang of slaves. Sakura was about to take out her cards and staff to fight them, but the boy with the character of the ogre came and fought with them instead. After he beat them up for Sakura again, he glared at Sakura and said his name was Syaoran Li.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? This chapter is one of the longest chapters I wrote, I think. This is actually what happens in the first episode of Fushigi Yuugi (Well, most of it, because I had to make it, so it makes sense with what Sakura will do and how Syaoran will act). And one more thing I forgot to add, Sakura has the Clow Cards and she turned them into Sakura Cards. If you are wondering where is Kero or anybody else, then you have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions or comments go into the review. :)  
  
~*I will update this fic more often, because I watched all of the episodes of Fushigi Yuugi. Thanks to one of my best friends, Ami-chan and also to my other best friend, Sakura Angel, who always read my fics and support them. :)*~  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan.  
  
  



	2. Suzaku no Miko

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. Thank you to everybody who reviewed this fic. I am so sorry that I didn't update this fic sooner. I was really busy and FanFiction.Net was down for a long time.   
  
~*I don't suggest you reading this fic if you didn't watch the whole series yet (if you have it, if not, then go ahead) because it's going to have things that happened in the series that would be better if you watch it for yourself. That's what I did and it wasn't that great watching it when you already know what is going to happened.*~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style   
  
Chapter 2: Suzaku no Miko   
  
  
  
"A ninth grader, (Sakura and everybody else is the same age as the characters in Fushigi Yuugi, 15 and older) Kinomoto Sakura...with her best friend, Li Meiling,...visited The National Library. There, Sakura saw an apparition of a red phoenix. Then...the girls discovered a book called The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky...and began to read it. The book's magical powers transported them. The girls found themselves in what seems like ancient China. There they came across a boy,...with a character of an ogre on his forehead. Thereafter, Sakura entered a city by using her Fly card...to find the boy to help her. Once again, the boy had helped her beat up the gang of slaves. Meiling had been returned...to her own world."   
  
Chapter 2   
Suzaku no Miko   
  
"Thank you for helping me Li. I am Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran glared at her. "Ok...why did you help me?" Syaoran blushed. "I...I was in the area and I thought you needed my help because this place can be dangerous." "Ok, well, that was a really nice thing you did for me, Li." Sakura smiled happily and she was really close to Syaoran. Syaoran blushed. "Um...can you help me? I need to go back home." Syaoran glared, but accepted anyway. He thought Sakura shouldn't be alone after what happened to her. Sakura and Syaoran walked to a crowd where they saw an elegant carriage.   
  
"Hoe? Who's in the carriage?" "Emperor of Konan." Right when the carriage was going to past them, a red light appeared and Sakura disappeared. Sakura then saw Meiling reading The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky. "The girl was surrounded by red light. The figure of the girl..." "Meiling?...Meiling!" Sakura was about to touch Meiling, but the red phoenix appeared and brought her back to ancient China. "Meiling!" Everyone around her was shocked, including the Emperor. "Take them both now," said the Emperor. "Sakura,...you..." Sakura and Syaoran both looked at each other. Sakura and Syaoran then both get locked in the dungeon. "By the Emperor's orders,...the girl and the boy were imprisoned," Meiling read.   
  
"Meiling, guess what? I just found this book that contained Clow Cards and a key. I don't know why, but I know how to use these cards and the key." "Really? Well, that's good because maybe you can help people with it somehow." (Sakura found the Clows Cards, but she didn't find Kero and nothing happened because that was only two days before she got transported in The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky. She didn't turn them into Sakura Cards yet. It will all make sense, so don't worry.)   
  
Sakura woke up from her dream and found out she was sleeping really close to Syaoran. "Hoeeeeeeeeee!" "Ahhhhh! Why are we so close?!" There was a moment of silence between them. "Um...by the way, who are you? What was that light from your body? Why do you have these cards with you?" "I am Kinomoto Sakura and I don't know what light that was. I saw it when I was transported here and these cards are the Clow Cards and they belonged to me." "Ok...but that still didn't really explained anything." Syaoran glared at her. "I saw Meiling, when the I disappeared for a while." Syaoran looked at Sakura.   
  
"Your Highness. We should sentence the girl and the boy to death. The girl gave off a magical red light...and disappeared. She might be some apparition. Your Highness, please!" "Wait. Her clothes are foreign. There must be a reason." "But..." "It could be I'm seeing too much in this,...but the girl...could be Suzaku no Miko." "Suzaku no Miko?! She can't be. The girl of the legend?"   
  
"Through card! Make a way for us to get out of the dungeon!" Syaoran looked at Sakura confused. "Hey you! What are you doing?!" "Hurry Li!" "Huh?" Sakura dragged Syaoran into the path that the Through card made. "What?! Is this some kind of spell?!" The guard ran away. Sakura and Syaoran came out of the path and found themselves inside a room. "Through card! Return!" "What did you do?! Are you a witch? Who are you, for real?" "I guess you can call me a Card Mistress." Sakura smiled. "Hoe? Where are we?" "I'm not sure, but that is Suzaku." "The red phoenix I saw. Suzaku?" "It's a protector,...one of the four Gods. The protector of the East is Seiryuu. The protector of the North is Genbu. The one that protects the West is Bayakko. And Suzaku protects the South. Konan Country has Suzaku as its protector. Of course the others three have their Gods... are worshipped in their countries as well." Sakura looked at the statue of Suzaku and touched it. Sakura and Syaoran then walked out of the room, where they find a boy, who is a boy, but is wearing girl's clothes, pointing straight ahead.   
  
"What's wrong? You're lost aren't you? There's a gate. You can get out through it." "Thanks, but...why are you wearing girl's clothes?" "Oh, it's that noticeable." Sakura and Syaoran fell down with sweatdrops on their heads. The boy took off the clothes and underneath, was clothes that look like Emperor's clothes. "I am Eriol, but you might hear people called me by a different name." "I think I know why. You're the Emperor of Konan." Syaoran glared. "Hoe? He is the Emperor of Konan?" "Um...no, I'm not," said Eriol. "You don't have to lie. I can tell by the clothes you are wearing," said Syaoran. "Well, fine. I am the Emperor of Konan, but you can call me Eriol. I lied because I wanted to find out if you're from another world." "Yes, and I am Kinomoto Sakura and this is Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you Eriol." Syaoran glared. Out of nowhere, the guards came.   
  
"Protect your Highness! Get them!" "Sakura, watch out!" Syaoran's character on his forehead glowed red trying to protect Sakura. Eriol was shocked. "Nobody lay a finger on Sakura!" yelled Syaoran. "Quiet! Without my order,...I will not permit you to hurt them!" yelled Eriol.   
  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol are in the main room in the palace. "Sakura, can you help Konan? According to the ancient tradition,...when the country is in risk of extinction...a girl will appears from another world. The girl will possess the power of Suzaku and organize the country." "Hoe?" "You will have three wishes." "Wishes?" (Flashback) "This is a story about a girl who got the Seven Seishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power and made her wishes come true. The story, itself, is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it, will receive this power. As soon the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin." (Flashback ends) "If I become Suzaku no Miko, then I have to save Konan. I'll do it, Eriol, for the sake of Konan." Eriol nod happily. "Give her respect, everyone! She is the one...who shall obtain the power of Suzaku. She is our country's protector, Suzaku no Miko."   
  
"The girl agreed to become Suzaku no Miko. People formed lines and prostrated themselves before her," Meiling read.   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? This chapter was so hard to write because I had to change the plot a little bit. I practically had to watch the second episode again. This is actually what happens in the second episode of Fushigi Yuugi (Well, most of it, because I had to make it, so it makes sense with what Sakura will do and how Syaoran will act). I am really sorry if this chapter is kind of confusing, but it will all make sense. Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions or comments go into the review. :)   
  
~*I will update this fic more often, because I watched all of the episodes of Fushigi Yuugi. Thanks to one of my best friends, Ami-chan and also to my other best friend, Sakura Angel, who always read my fics and support them. :)*~   
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


	3. The Seven Seishi of Suzaku

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. Thank you to everybody who reviewed this fic.   
  
~*I don't suggest you reading this fic if you didn't watch the whole series yet (if you have it, if not, then go ahead) because it's going to have things that happened in the series that would be better if you watch it for yourself. That's what I did and it wasn't that great watching it when you already know what is going to happened.*~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style  
  
Chapter 3: The Seven Seishi of Suzaku  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
The Seven Seishi of Suzaku  
  
"The girl became Suzaku no Miko. At the palace...she fell asleep...and dreamed," Meiling read.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." "Dad?" "Sakura." "Dad, I want to go back. Dad, hurry please, take me back to my world." "I'm not...your Dad." (End of Dream) "Hoeeeeeeeeee! Li! What are you doing in here?!" "I'm here because you're depressed. The Emperor's worried about you." Syaoran glared. "Oh, I'm sorry Li."  
  
Eriol is looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm so beautiful, it's scary." Eriol sighed. All of his servants jumped all around the room.  
  
"Were you worried about me?" "Um...yeah." Syaoran blushed. "You're news all over the country." "News?" "Because Suzaku no Miko has appeared." "Oh." Sakura sighed. Syaoran hugged Sakura. "Hoe?" "I'm sorry, if I was mean to you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked to where Eriol was. "Good morning Eriol." "Hi, Sakura. You look happy. I've had administering to do, so I couldn't take care of you. Sorry." "That's okay." "So, do you need anything?" "I just wanted to ask you how to get the power of Suzaku." "About that,...it is written here." (Scene changes to Meiling in the library) "Do you know this book?" "I don't know the contents. I've only seen it." "The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky." (Scene changes back to Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol) "Oh, I know that." "What is it?" asked Syaoran. "Taiso,...the first Emperor,...was given this book by Taiitsu-kun,...who manages this world." "Hoe? Manages it?" "Actually the four Gods are,...28 constellations divided by East, West, South, and North,...each having seven constellations. Our is Suzaku,......which is in the southern sky. It is the name of that quadrant. Its seven constellations (seishi) are Takashi, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Touya, and Yukito. These are Suzaku's seven seishi." Eriol showed a character on his neck, which is glowing. "I am Eriol,...the Sea Snake. Syaoran,...is the Crab. He's Suzaku no Miko's protector...and gives her power. The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky,...is about a girl who gets the Seven Seishi of Suzaku. It says everything she wants will come true. That means if you find five more seishi,...with characters on their body...you will get your wishes, but you have to find the five seishi first because without all seven seishi together,...the power of Suzaku will not appear. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Li, I mean, Syaoran,...did you know?" "About what?" "That your name is one of the seven seishi?" "Yes." Sakura turned to Eriol. "How about you, Eriol?" "Of course I knew." "Great! Only five more seishi to go!" "Assemble men...who are academically and physically competent!"  
  
"Emperor, Suzaku no Miko...by your orders,...we have assembled the best men." "You did well," said Eriol. "Ok, raise your hand if you have a character on your body!" Nobody raised their hand. "Hoe?" "By just wanting to,...the character won't appear. One might not even know it's there," said Syaoran. "Ok, then, I'll just use the Clow Cards." "No, I can fight them for you. Save your energy," said Syaoran. "Um...okay." Syaoran got out his sword and started to beat the men up.  
  
"Tomoyo, let's go back. If someone finds you, you'll be scolded." "That's Suzaku no Miko that everyone's talking about?" "Yes, it is." "I want to meet her. How about the boy next to her?" "He is the protector of Suzaku no Miko,...one of the seven seishi of Suzaku, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran continue to beat up the men and one of the men accidentally threw a huge mallet toward Sakura. "Sakura! Watch out!" Syaoran picked Sakura and landed in a place where there is a covering, but the mallet hit the place with the covering and the place collapsed. "Sakura, Syaoran! Get out of there!"   
  
"Suzaku no Miko...was buried beneath the collapsed structure," Meiling read. Meiling look at her leg and it was bleeding. "What?!"  
  
"My leg is injured." Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran protecting her from the building collapsing on her.  
  
"This can't be... Suzaku no Miko's clothes...is the color of the blood from her injured leg. What Suzaku no Miko experiences...I experienced too.  
  
"Hurry, remove the debris!" "Emperor, please stay back!" "I can't do that!" "Syaoran, stop that! You're going to get kill!" Syaoran's character glowed red. "Sakura, I said that I'd protect you, so no matter what...I'll protect you." "Sakura! Syaoran!" A purpled hair girl walked up to Eriol. "Oh my. Leave this to me please." She picked up the debris like it weighed nothing. Everyone was shocked. "Don't worry, they are alive." The purpled hair girl smiled. "Are you two okay? Syaoran,...you helped Suzaku no Miko very well." "Are you a princess of the realm?" "Yes." "The power...could it be..." Eriol saw a character on the purpled hair girl's chest. He walked over and asked her what was on her chest. "You mean this?" She showed Eriol the character on her chest, which was glowing red. "My name is Tomoyo." "You're one of the seven seishi." "Hello, My name is Kinomoto Sakura and this is Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you and thank you for saving us." Sakura smiled happily "Nice to meet you too." Tomoyo smiled happily too.  
  
"Suzaku no Miko...washed the blood...from her clothes," Meiling read.  
  
"Can I come in Sakura?" "Sure." Tomoyo walked in and soon Sakura and Tomoyo became good friends.  
  
"Suzaku no Miko found a good friend she can trust from now on," Meiling read.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? I am sorry this chapter is not really like the third episode of Fushigi Yuugi because I didn't want Tomoyo to be mean to Sakura. I also didn't want Sakura to fall in love with Syaoran to fast, but they will, so don't worry. Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions or comments go into the review. :)  
  
~*I will update this fic more often, because I watched all of the episodes of Fushigi Yuugi. Thanks to one of my best friends, Ami-chan and also to my other best friend, Sakura Angel, who always read my fics and support them. :)*~  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


	4. Uneven Communications

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. Thank you to everybody who reviewed this fic. :) A lot of people reviewed asking if Tomoyo is a girl or boy. I won't tell. You have to find out by reading this chapter. *Running away from angry people, who will kill me.*  
  
~*I don't suggest you reading this fic if you didn't watch the whole series yet (if you have it, if not, then go ahead) because it's going to have things that happened in the series that would be better if you watch it for yourself. That's what I did and it wasn't that great watching it when you already know what is going to happened.*~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style  
  
Chapter 4: Uneven Communications  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Uneven Communications  
  
"As Suzaku no Miko was talking to Tomoyo, outside the door was Syaoran smiling," read Meiling.  
  
"I'm so glad we found you, Tomoyo. You're so nice." Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. You're nice too." Tomoyo smiled. "Oh no! Where's one of my Yokouju gem earring?! I was wearing it." "Tomoyo, where was the last place you went before you lost one of your earring?" "Um...I think I was...around...the......pond, west of the court. I'm not sure though." "Ok, we'll just spread around and find it then. I'll search around the pond and you'll search the court." Sakura and Tomoyo went to their places to search.  
  
"What?" "That's right,...Emperor, you're 18 years old. Will you kindly receive an Empress?" "Why did we assemble beautiful ladies...from all over the country to court?" "Emperor,...for what reason did you ignore them?" "Because,......I'm more beautiful than them." Eriol's servants sweatdropped. "Just joking. Is that a fact? It's more important to govern the country...and think about the people. I can't concentrate on finding an Empress. But..." "That's right. How about Tomoyo?" Eriol blushed. "Um...I...Sakura! Hello Sakura. What are you doing out this late?" The look on Eriol face was saying please save me. "Oh, hi Eriol. I'm trying to find one of Tomoyo's Yokouju gem earring, that she lost." "Oh. I'll help you find it then." Eriol smiled. "Emperor, you have to rest." Eriol became sad. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura. Good night." "Good night Eriol." Eriol and his servants walked away.  
  
"It's gonna be around here." Sakura tripped and fell into the pond. Meiling became shocked. "What's happening?"  
  
"It's no use. I can't get out. It hurts. Syaoran, help me! Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura! Just now, I felt myself being called by Sakura. What is this uneasy feeling?"  
  
"I hope Sakura found my earring. I can't find it." Tomoyo sighed sadly. "Tomoyo! Where's Sakura?!" "At the pond. Why?" Syaoran quickly ran to the pond. "Syaoran, wait!"  
  
Syaoran came to the pond and dived into it. He found Sakura and carried her out. "Sakura, are you okay?" "Syaoran." Sakura hugged Syaoran. Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Are you two okay?!" Sakura and Syaoran let go of each other. "Tomoyo! I'm fine." Sakura and Tomoyo hugged each other. "I'm so sorry Sakura." "No, it's okay. I found your earring though." "Thanks Sakura, but I'm still sorry." Syaoran smiled on how Sakura and Tomoyo were getting along so well.  
  
Meiling held up a handkerchief. "I can't believe it, it's dry." Meiling continue reading the book.  
  
Sakura fell down. "Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran carried Sakura back to the court.  
  
"Suzaku no Miko,...after being saved...got the fever," read Meiling.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? I am sorry this chapter is so short and not really like the fourth episode of Fushigi Yuugi. I had to change so much that happened in the fourth episode :'( because I didn't want Tomoyo to be mean to Sakura and Sakura to fall in love with Syaoran to fast, but they will, so don't worry. I also didn't want Eriol to fall in love with Sakura. He has to fall in love with Tomoyo. Hehe I said you'll find out if Tomoyo is a girl or boy in this chapter, but that didn't happened, so I'll tell you. Tomoyo is a girl. Eriol and Tomoyo have to be a couple. Happy? Hehe Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions or comments go into the review. :)  
  
~*I will update this fic more often, because I watched all of the episodes of Fushigi Yuugi. Thanks to one of my best friends, Ami-chan and also to my other best friend, Sakura Angel, who always read my fics and support them. :)*~  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


	5. Emotions

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. Thank you to everybody who reviewed this fic. :) I love all of the nice reviews I got. :) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!   
  
~*I don't suggest you reading this fic if you didn't watch the whole series yet (if you have it, if not, then go ahead) because it's going to have things that happened in the series that would be better if you watch it for yourself. That's what I did and it wasn't that great watching it when you already know what is going to happened.*~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style  
  
Chapter 5: Emotions   
  
  
  
"Suzaku no Miko, Sakura,...fell sick with the fever after being saved by Syaoran."  
  
Chapter 5  
Emotions  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry Eriol. I was the one that made Sakura find one of my lost earrings." Tears were falling down on Tomoyo's face. "Don't cry Tomoyo. It's not your fault." Eriol hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"Emperor, Suzaku no Miko is very weak. Being Suzaku no Miko is a heavy responsibility. She's stressed and exhausted,...both physically and mentally. She's completely worn out. She's a strong girl, but her spirit..." "Will she recover?" "I can't say for sure."  
  
"Father,...Brother..." "You...want to go back...to your world?" Syaoran sighed sadly.   
  
"Tomoyo, Syaoran, I want to talk to you." "Ok." Syaoran and Tomoyo followed Eriol.  
  
"We have to find a way for Sakura to go back home. But,...how? Taiitsu-kun!" Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at Eriol shocked. "Taiitsu-kun is the one who gave us The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky, a benevolent wizard from Mt. Taikyoku. Taiitsu-kun,...may know a way to send Sakura back to her world. Bring me The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky!"  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and Syaoran came in. "Sakura." "Syaoran." Sakura smiled happily. "Feeling better?" "Kind of." "Sakura, don't worry. We found a way for you to return to your world." Syaoran smiled sadly. "Really?" Syaoran nodded. "We'll see Taiitsu-kun." "Taiitsu-kun?" "To send you back...we have to go to Mt. Taikyoku, where Taiitsu-kun lives. Only Suzaku no Miko's seishi...can get there by their powers. It's far, but I, Eriol, and Tomoyo will take you there." "But Konan Country will be in trouble if I leave." Syaoran hugged Sakura. "It's okay. Just promised me that you'll come back." "Okay."   
  
"How cute. Syaoran finally confessed to Sakura." "Tomoyo, eavesdropping?" "Hohohohohohoho!" "I don't think Syaoran confessed to Sakura yet." "Don't worry, he will, Eriol. I'll make sure of that." Eriol smiled happily.  
  
"Emperor, you do not need to accompany them." "Now, now...do you want me to find an Empress or not?" Eriol smiled. "Ok, watch over things for me while I'm away." Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo left. Sakura and Tomoyo were on one horse and Syaoran and Eriol on the other. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo finally stopped in a forest at night.   
  
"Suzaku no Miko...was showing Tomoyo the Clow Cards," read Meiling. "I had the same fever as Suzaku no Miko." (Flashback) Before I got blood on my clothes...and then I got drenched. (Flashback ends) Everything that happens to Suzaku no Miko...happens to me too."  
  
A person was watching Sakura and Tomoyo through a mirror. "Suzaku no Miko, huh? Interesting."  
  
In the morning, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo are on a boat. Then they stopped at a nearby village to eat. They then noticed that Eriol disappeared. "I'll go find him, Sakura. You stay here with Syaoran." Tomoyo walked and she found Eriol looking at the mountains and skies. Tomoyo and Eriol talked about Eriol's life being an Emperor. Then Eriol hugged Tomoyo. They both blushed. Sakura and Syaoran came to where Tomoyo and Eriol are. "Hoe? Why is you face red, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo and Eriol blushed even harder. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I'm going to have to test you, Suzaku no Miko and your seishi." The person uses he/she magic on a mirror. "Ashita tenki ni nare. Bosan so he o koioa (This is the magic words he/she uses on the mirror)." The mirror spins around a few times and disappears.  
  
"This is really weird." "Why do you say that, Eriol?" "Well, there are usually no fogs in the middle of the day, Tomoyo." "Oh." "Don't worry. I'll go check it out with Tomoyo." "But..." "Don't worry Syaoran. I have my cards and Tomoyo can protect me. Let's go Tomoyo."  
  
While Sakura and Tomoyo were walking, they felt something weird. Sakura and Tomoyo were looking around. Then a red light appeared and they disappeared into a mirror.  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeee! What's going on?" "Let us out of here!" "Welcome inside the mirror, Sakura and Tomoyo." Sakura and Tomoyo turned around and they saw them or something pretending to be them. Sakura and Tomoyo was shocked. "Hoeeeeeeeeee! Tomoyo! There's something pretending to be us!" Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Within the mirror...was another Suzaku no Miko and her seishi, Tomoyo. They sneered at Suzaku no Miko and her seishi," read Meiling.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? I am sorry this chapter not really like the fifth episode of Fushigi Yuugi. I tried to put everything that happened. I'm so happy that there are some E+T in here. :) I'll try to put more and of course, a lot of S+S. :) Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions or comments go into the review. :) (Wow! What a long Author's Note?!)  
  
~*I will update this fic more often, because I watched all of the episodes of Fushigi Yuugi. Thanks to one of my best friends, Ami-chan and also to my other best friend, Sakura Angel, who always read my fics and support them. :)*~  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


	6. The Test that Began Love

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. Thank you to everybody who reviewed this fic. :)   
  
~*I don't suggest you reading this fic if you didn't watch the whole series yet (if you have it, if not, then go ahead) because it's going to have things that happened in the series that would be better if you watch it for yourself. That's what I did and it wasn't that great watching it when you already know what is going to happened.*~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style  
  
Chapter 6: The Test that Began Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
The Test that Began Love  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeee! Who are you?" "Me? I'm you. Your reflection." "Me too."   
  
"Sakura!" "Tomoyo!" "Syaoran!" "Eriol!" The two imposters pushed Sakura and Tomoyo away and they stepped out of the mirror. "Hey! Let us out!" Sakura and Tomoyo are pounding the mirror. The two imposters ignored Sakura and Tomoyo. The one pretending to be Sakura picked up the mirror.  
  
"...Syaoran..." "Break my spell Sakura and Tomoyo...if you're really Suzaku no Miko and her seishi." "Hoeeeeeeeeee! Tomoyo! It's a ghost!" "Who are you?" The person was looking at Sakura and Tomoyo in his/her mirror.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were looking around for Sakura and Tomoyo, until the two imposters walked up to them. "Sakura!" "Tomoyo! Where have you two been?" "No where." The one pretending to be Sakura walked up to Eriol and hugged him.   
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeee! She's hugging Eriol!" Tomoyo was becoming really red and it looks like she can break out of the mirror (Hehe).   
  
Eriol was shocked and Syaoran is turning red too and he is glaring at Eriol. The one pretending to be Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran and hugged him. "Ah! Syaoran!" Syaoran and Eriol tried to get them off, but they couldn't. "I love you, Eriol. Do you love me?" "And I love you, Syaoran. Do you love me?" Syaoran and Eriol became jealous of each other. "Sakura, thank you for loving me, but I love...um...To..." "Tomoyo, exactly what he said, but I love...well,...Sa..." Syaoran blushed.   
  
"Thank goodness. Syaoran didn't fall for her." Tomoyo didn't say anything. She was too angry. Then Tomoyo turned really red. "I think we should use the Clow Cards. I think they might help us. What do you think, Tomoyo?" "I HAD ENOUGH!!! FIRST, THEY TRAPPED US IN HERE AND NOW THEY ARE EVEN GOING AFTER MY ERIOL!!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!" "Hoe?" Tomoyo punched and kicked the mirror. The mirror broke. "Hoeeeeeeeeee!!! Tomoyo! You are so strong!"  
  
"Suzaku no Miko and her seishi escaped the mirror and the two imposters quickly turned into monsters," read Meiling.  
  
"You're not the real Sakura." "Or Tomoyo." Syaoran and Eriol started to fight them. The monster, which was pretending to be Sakura, hit Syaoran and he fell down. "Syaoran! Windy! Go saved Syaoran! Fiery, burn that monster to ashes!" Windy carefully laid Syaoran on the ground and Fiery burned the monster to ashes. "Windy, Fiery! Return!" Sakura quickly ran up to Syaoran. "Syaoran. Are you okay?" "Sakura." Syaoran smiled, but then he fainted. "Syaoran!"   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo finally destroyed the monster they were fighting, but because Tomoyo broke the mirror before, her hands were bleeding. "Tomoyo. Are you okay?" Tomoyo smiled happily. Eriol handed a cloth to Tomoyo to stop the bleeding. Tomoyo blushed. "I'm so glad you are safe, Tomoyo." Eriol then hugged Tomoyo, still holding her hands.   
  
"Syaoran, please wake up." Tears were starting to come down her face. Syaoran started to wake up. "Sakura, please don't cry. I don't want you to be sad." Sakura smiled brightly. Syaoran lifted his hand up to dry Sakura's tears.  
  
"Sakura and her three seishi finally reached Mt. Taikyoku," read Meiling. "That means, Sakura is going to come back really soon." Meiling smiled.  
  
"Wow! This place is so beautiful, but how did the scenery's changed so fast?" "I've been watching your relationship with each other." "Who are you?" Syaoran glared. "The one you've been seeking." Eriol was shocked. "Then this is...Mt. Taikyoku?" Then a person appeared in front of them. "Welcome Sakura, I mean Suzaku no Miko, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo. "Taiitsu-kun." "I'll show you how to return...to your own world.   
  
"Everybody keep staring at Taiitsu-kun," read Meiling.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? I am sorry this chapter not really like the sixth episode of Fushigi Yuugi. I really like this chapter. A lot of feelings between certain couples, but none of then expressed their feelings. Oh, well. Only a few more chapters to go, until they do. Hehe Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions or comments go into the review. :)   
  
~*I will update this fic more often, because I watched all of the episodes of Fushigi Yuugi. Thanks to one of my best friends, Ami-chan and also to my other best friend, Sakura Angel, who always read my fics and support them. :)*~  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


	7. I Want to Go Back...

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. Thank you to everybody who reviewed this fic. :)   
  
~*I don't suggest you reading this fic if you didn't watch the whole series yet (if you have it, if not, then go ahead) because it's going to have things that happened in the series that would be better if you watch it for yourself. That's what I did and it wasn't that great watching it when you already know what is going to happened.*~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style  
  
Chapter 7: I Want to Go Back...  
  
  
  
"Sakura and Tomoyo were held within the mirror by Taiitsu-kun...the one who governs her world. Tomoyo broke out of the mirror by her feelings for Emperor Eriol and then Sakura and Tomoyo helped destroyed the monsters. For these reasons, Taiitsu-kun...had appeared before them."  
  
Chapter 7  
I Want to Go Back...  
  
"Are you really Taiitsu-kun?" "Yes, Sakura." Eriol was in the corner laughing. "Eriol, what's wrong?" "I can't...look upon your...well, how should I say this in a nice way..." "Ugliness?" "Yeah, that's the word. Thank you Syaoran." Taiitsu-kun got a mallet and hit Eriol and Syaoran on the head. Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped. "In any case, all, except Sakura and Eriol, have serious injuries. I tested you to see how your relationship with each other are." Everyone blushed. "Hoe? Tested?" "Yes, by my magic." "Syaoran, are you okay?" "Yeah." "Taiitsu-kun, we should heal Syaoran and Tomoyo's wounds." "We'll go to my court then." Taiitsu-kun did some magic and everybody was lifted into the air by a blanket (Whatever that was).   
  
"This is so beautiful!" "This is...Mt. Taikyoku?" "This mountain...can only be seen by selected ones. If the wicked hearted came upon it,...it would become a mere mountain covered with rocks."  
  
"Taiitsu-kun led Suzaku no Miko and her seishi...to the beautiful court of Mt. Taikyoku. Sakura, for sure, is the legendary girl of the story,...Suzaku no Miko. It is Sakura." Meiling looked at the words in the book and was shocked. "The ogre character on the forehead...of the boy... Syaoran...that's his name." Meiling blushed. "For me...all the pain is the same...as in the book. Like when I was wet, my leg was injured, and I had a fever. But, why? Why should the things that happened...in a book about Sakura...happened to me?"  
  
"First, you need your injuries tended. Nyn Nyn." A lot of pink bubbles appeared and out came little girls with blue hair. "Cure them." "Okaaaaaay." The Nyn Nyn walked up to Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo. "Cure, cure...fix, fix." Everybody injuries were cured. (Nyn Nyn talking to each other) "I want to fix Taiitsu-kun's face." "Yeah." Taiitsu-kun hit the Nyn Nyn out of her court. "I want to go home now. I want to see my Dad and Meiling." "Ok, but I would need your seishi to help me." Everybody agreed and sat down. "Ready...Suzaku no Miko? You've been in this world quite a while, so opening the way will not be as easy as when you came." "Opening the way?" "The pathway between the two worlds. In the beginning, you could have returned by the strength of your will." "So, how could I do it now?" "There is an object connecting both worlds." "An object connecting both worlds?" "The thing that exists in this world and in the other." "It exists here? And there?"   
  
"Exists there...and here?" Meiling remembers their school uniforms (Their school uniforms are the ones they wear in CardCaptor Sakura, not Fushigi Yuugi. The Fushigi Yuugi's uniforms are ugly and brown. Eww).   
  
"My and Meiling's uniforms!" Sakura smiled brightly.  
  
"That's it! That's why in the story...things that happened to Sakura...happened to me."  
  
"It deeply connects your strong wills and emotions." "Deeply connects...our strong wills."  
  
"Sakura! I'm here! Come back! Sakura!"  
  
"Meiling." "Simply put, transporting Suzaku no Miko back...would be easy, if all seven seishi were assembled, but there are only three, so you will lose some of your powers sending Suzaku no Miko home." "We can do it." Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "Thank you everybody." Syaoran became sad. "Just come back." "Ok, Eriol." "Yeah, I'll be missing you." "What did you say, Syaoran?" Syaoran blushed. "Um...We'll be missing you." Tomoyo and Eriol smiled. "Ok, Syaoran." Everybody sat around Sakura and concentrated on sending their chi energy to Sakura. "Sakura, visualize your world...from deep within your spirit. Feel their chi...and accept it." A red light appeared and Suzaku transported Sakura back to the library.  
  
"Meiling! I'm back! Where are you?!" "We have information for patrons. Closing time is close at hand. We will commence checking out at this time. Please use counter 2." A guard walked to the room indicating that important documents are inside. "Oh, it's open." He opened the door and walked in. "Is anybody here?"   
  
"I wonder where Meiling went?" Sakura put The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky back on the self and left the library. Sakura went around searching for Meiling and she discovered that she had only been in The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky for only nine hours.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? I am sorry this chapter not really like the seventh episode of Fushigi Yuugi. I had to make it, so it makes sense with what Sakura will do. Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions or comments go into the review. :)   
  
~*I will update this fic more often, because I watched all of the episodes of Fushigi Yuugi. Thanks to one of my best friends, Ami-chan and also to my other best friend, Sakura Angel, who always read my fics and support them. :)*~  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


End file.
